


Lukewarm

by demizorua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Multi, here we are, kinda unorganized but Whatever, this is projection whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demizorua/pseuds/demizorua
Summary: this is a venty/semi-projection thing i whipped up in 0.2 seconds so. Yeah.





	Lukewarm

Shuichi stepped under the shower head, letting the lukewarm water rush over his face. Sighing deeply, he collapsed against the wall. Absentmindedly, he started scratching at his bare skin as his thoughts began to consume him. Useless, worthless, pathetic… no wonder your parents didn't want you. Who'd want to be around such a sorry excuse for a child?

Chuckling darkly, Shuichi's eyes glossed over, completely engrossed in his own destructive whirlwind of thoughts. Blood began leaking from the old wounds littering his arms and torso, the faded marks reopened by the idle habit. His pale skin was littered with parallel slices, like railroad tracks criss-crossing over the fragile excuse for a psyche he still retained. Too clean, too pale, he thought, the urge to add to the marks resurfacing after being held off for months. He clawed even harder, searching in vain for the sweet, numbing pain he thought he so desperately needed.

The silent, breathy giggling turned into choked sobs, and soon Shuichi found himself gasping for breath in between fits of desperate crying, still leaning pitifully against the shower wall. He'd tried so hard, everyone had believed in him, and he'd let them all down. Kaede, Maki, Kaito, Kiibo… They all thought he was getting better. He'd even managed to fool himself. The Ultimate Detective couldn't even see through his own pathetic attempt at deceit- how ironic! He couldn't do anything, anything, anything, he just ruined it all, he shouldn't have stopped, should've taken that step, he should've just done it you coward-

“C'mon, Shu, deep breaths buddy. In… and out. That's it.” Absently, Shuichi registered a soft towel being wrapped around his shoulders as he followed the voice’s instructions. “We’ve gotta get you warmed up- can you stand?” Shuichi shakily got to his feet, using the other to help support himself. In and out. “Let's get you dressed. Hey, focus on my voice Shuichi. Deep breaths, that's it.” In and out, in and out.

“I'm sorry.” It was barely audible, but Kaito still heard him. “I thought I was getting better… b-but-”

“Shhh, it's alright. You are, I promise. You're doing so much better. It's never instant, man. You're doing great!”

“I-I’m…” Shuichi felt tears welling up again, but it was different this time. It didn't hurt, didn't burn his skin like the others.

“Shuichi.” Kiibo’s voice. “I must admit that I do not know much about this topic but… you have improved greatly since that night on the roof. Relapses are to be expected, please do not be so hard on yourself as a result.” In and out.

“Kiib’s right. You're doing great, Shu, don't you forget it. One day, this’ll all be a distant memory, just wait and see.” In and out. In and out. “...C’mere.” Kaito gesturing. His arms open, Kiibo too. Holding him. He's safe. He's better. In and out. People care. They love him. _They_ love _him_.

Maybe he’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a venty/semi-projection thing i whipped up in 0.2 seconds so. Yeah.


End file.
